


coexisting (i needlove you)

by secondlastbreath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondlastbreath/pseuds/secondlastbreath
Summary: they live together and it's. mhm.poem-yaka the fic that would make me cry if i read it





	coexisting (i needlove you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komodobits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komodobits/gifts).



> listen..... this makes......... NO SENSE but here ya go it's?? idk rly  
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAPITAL LETTERS ARE

warmed butter and melting sugar

chewy, soft cookies baked

in the oven

crafted with dean’s hands and castiel’s laughter the need

to feel close

pushes him up against the sink

caresses the side of his face and

kisses him on the side of the mouth

 

they brush against each other in passing.

all the rooms in the house

house the tangible craving of

they are salivating for

slow blinks

careful touches

soft sighs

and the pressing of shoulders

 

feeding off love and warmth like water

and bright happy smiles like sunlight

they coexist and they

flourish

grow close and grow together

intertwined, winding together like vines growing

up

up

up

 

i need you

they breathe

soft and sweet

against slippery sweat

they love without care

and with care

gentle hands

gentle fingers

gentle mouths and eyes

careful and careless

they are.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't that... make NO SENSE AT ALL bc SAME  
> but the words.. went so i came with 'em and here we are.  
> let me know if you liked it? i liked writing it, so, i hope u liked reading it.


End file.
